


Firstborn

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient History, Fluff, Gen, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The first child is born and Crowley realizes he likes children





	Firstborn

The first two humans had left the shelter they built to go and collect food. Their first child sat sleeping on a woven reed mat, protected from harm as best as he could be. Eve was already showing signs of being pregnant again and she insisted on going with Adam to collect food that would assuage her cravings.

He slithered in through the open doorway as soon as they were out of sight. His snake form always made it easy for him to go where he wished. He looked around, humming to himself at the few items the humans had started to build and create to make their lives easier. At least their consumption of the apple had done them some good.

Crawly perked up when he heard a noise coming from the baby. He was starting to stir, whimpering as he shifted and opened his eyes. He stared up at the giant snake looking down at him with wide eyes, unmoving as the creature swayed above him.

“So small,” Crawly whispered. He lowered his head to get a closer look and blinked when Cain swatted his snout with a chubby fist. “Hey! That’s abuse!” The baby laughed and he stared in wonder as he listened to the sound. 

He changed his shape and sat down beside Cain. He rubbed his nose with a hand before picking the baby up, sticking his tongue out at him. This made the baby burst into fresh laughter and he smiled. He wasn’t exactly sure why he felt such a warmth in his chest whenever Cain laughed but he enjoyed it.

“I’m sure your parents will be back soon,” he murmured, cradling Cain in his arms. He rocked him, humming a tune he had once used to create the stars in the sky. He smiled down at him warmly, stroking his cheek. “Little thing…”

***

The Dowlings had gone off to a very important dinner. They attempted to look like they cared about leaving Warlock behind, cooing and stroking the baby’s head. A quick glance at the clock however ended this and they were gone, leaving Warlock with his nanny.

Nanny sat in a rocking chair with Warlock in her arms. She smiled down at the baby, rocking him as she hummed a song that was older than time itself. She had always loved children, since the very first one was born.


End file.
